


The New Guy

by delphia2000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humor again. Implied M/F relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

"Is he ready?" asked Sheppard.

"As much as he can be given the time you've given us," Zelenka answered, snapping shut his laptop and pulling the cable from the PuddleJumper's guts. "We've gone over the basics for now and he's been assigned to a group for the rest of the mechanical training."

Sheppard looked over the raw recruit as Radek excused himself, obviously not wanting to hang around. The guy seemed a bit chunky, on the soft side and had a goofy grin that spelled moron to him. Curse the system that vetted these greenies. He opened the personnel file and looked over the resume summary. "So, you tinker with motorcycles?"

The goofy grin melted into a blue-steel glare and Sheppard saw the first hint of a man who'd been a soldier and then a top-notch cop and now realized he was being insulted. Maybe not quite a moron. "No, I build them from scratch. I can tear down and re-build a Hummer too. And a naquadah generator for that matter, thanks to my girlfriend."

"Yes, girlfriend. Well, I don't care who she is; you get no special favors here."

"Don't expect any, Sir. I'm here to do a job. I qualify and I learn fast. My personal life is my business."

Sheppard nodded. Maybe he'd work out. Or maybe he'd be shipped out next time the Daedalus docked. Better for them all if he did stay since he had the Ancient gene in spades. "Okay, Shanahan, let's go fly a Jumper."

The end.


End file.
